


Kaleidoscope

by Tabithian



Series: Written in Light [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's internship has turned into more of his taking on the role of Hal's personal assistant when it comes to Ferris Aircraft matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> soot-em-up wanted to see Tim meeting some of Hal's superhero co-workers.

Tim's internship has turned into more of his taking on the role of Hal's personal assistant when it comes to Ferris Aircraft matters. It's really more for Carol's peace of mind, making sure Hal's where he's supposed to be on time and prepared. (Mostly prepared.)

“Um - “

Carol sighs. “What was his excuse this time?”

This part of his job used to be far more difficult when Carol didn't know about Hal. “...He thought he left his stove on.”

It's always nice to see Carol laugh, she doesn't do it nearly enough. “Are you planning to stick around, or would you like a ride home?”

Tim smiles. “I thought I'd stick around, actually,”he says. 

His parents are trying to do better, but they have Drake Industries to run and their new house is quiet and empty more often than not. He prefers Ferris Aircraft to that any day.

Carol studies him for a long moment. She knows his parents, after all, and has to have picked up on the way he spends more time here than his own home. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Tim nods, relieved. “Thanks Carol.”

********

Tim tends to hole up in the office Carol had set up for Hal when Hal is off on Green Lantern business. It's small, and he suspects it may have been a storage room at some point that's since been renovated. There's a window overlooking the flight field, which must have been the main selling point Carol gave Hal.

On the days that Hal isn't there, Carol will find something for him to do. She feels guilty, he thinks, about Hal not being around as much as he should, and tries to keep him busy. If it's not that, does schoolwork, or when he can't concentrate he'll just watch television.

Tim knows more secret identities than Gotham's Bats and Coast City's Green Lantern. (Hal doesn't know just how many yet, but he is aware that Tim knows more than he lets on.) 

When Tim watches the news, at least in Hal's office, he plays a drinking game or sorts, a bottle of soda and a glass set in front of him. Whenever someone like, say, Bruce Wayne makes on the news, smiling big for the cameras, Tim takes a drink. If Dick or Jason are there in the background – charity fundraiser, Wayne Enterprises function – he takes two more. 

Today he's watching a the press conference for another charity even that all of Gotham's turning out for, along with a few familiar faces not native to Gotham. Bruce and Dick are there, Jason skulking in the background looking uncomfortable and trying to hide it. Tim can't help the smile that crosses his lips when he spots a quietly seething Oliver Queen in the crowd. Dinah is at the edge of the frame, chatting to Barbara and her father.

If this keeps up, he's going to finish the two-liter by himself.

“Tim?”

Tim chokes on the soda at Hal's unexpected voice outside the office, dimly aware of the one-two rap at the door before Hal sticks his head in, Staring at Tim sputtering and coughing and no doubt looking like a total mess. 

“I'm fine, you just startled me,” Tim manages, waving Hal off when he goes to Tim, hovering awkwardly. 

“Oh, man,” he hears a new voice say from somewhere in the vicinity of the doorway. “I'm glad I got out of that. Ollie looks _pissed_.”

“Roy.”

Hal steps into Tim's line of sight, taking in the soda bottle and Tim's nearly empty glass. Eyes going to the television showing the press conference, and looks back at Tim, eyebrow raised in silent question, _what were you doing?_

Fortunately, Tim wasn't taking notes this time. He likes to write things down, sometimes, it helps to see things laid out, helps to untangle things in his head. 

“Er.” Tim's gaze skips past Hal to the figure behind him, fingers twitching toward his abandoned cup because _Red Arrow_. “I was watching the new for class?”

Hal's other eyebrow joins the first, and Tim knows there's going to be a talk in his future about this, about Hal's suspicions and Tim's everything. (Assuming Hal doesn't get sidetracked by intergalactic intrigue and danger before then, that is.) 

For now, though, he straightens and gestures at his guest. “Tim Drake, meet Roy Harper. Roy Harper, Tim Drake,” Hal says, still looking at Tim with concern. “You sure you're okay?”

Tim nods and smiles at Roy. “Nice to meet you, Roy.”

He's known that Roy and Oliver Queen were good friends from the way Hal talked about him, and he knows Hal's close with Dinah and Roy. He just doesn't know why he didn't expect he'd ever get to meet them.

Roy grins and shakes Tim's hand, looking him over. “Hal said you were the guy keeping him in line?”

Tim can feel the blush, and shoots Hal a look, only to get a _I have no idea why you think I'm to blame for this_ look back. 

“Well, I try,” he says, because that much is true. 

That gets a laugh out of Roy and mock-grumble from Hal. 

And that reminds Tim, “Carol wants to see you,” he says, apologetically. “Something about that last test-flight? I think she just wants to go over your report.”

Hal makes a face, and Tim raises his own eyebrow. “ _Carol_ knows what you mean when you get up there, but I think the FAA feels better when you put into words.”

Roy snorts, giving Hal an innocent look when he narrows his eyes at him. 

“We'll be fine, Hal,” Roy says, throwing an arm around Tim's shoulder. “If Tim can keep you out of trouble, I'm sure he can handle me.”

Hal laughs. “If you're sure?”

“Carol's in a good mood right now,” Tim says, smiling when Hal realizes it's probably the best time to talk to her.

“I'll be back,” he says, throwing a , “Be good!” at Roy behind him as he hurries out of there.

The moment Hal's gone, Roy turns back to Tim and gives another onceover, this time more thorough. 

“Um.” Tim's not sure if Hal's told anyone that Tim knows he's the Green Lantern, but really. There's not a lot of reason for a test-pilot to know someone like Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, or Dinah Lance. 

Roy gestures at the news, which has gone into the local weather forecast. “Hal said you're from Gotham?”

Tim nods, wondering what he's supposed to do with Red Arrow making small talk with him. “Yeah, my parents thought it would be a good idea to move here.” For reasons.

Roy laughs, and it's not entirely happy because _Gotham_. “A good idea. Yeah.”

Tim shrugs. He's getting used to Coast City, but he still misses Gotham.

Roy grins. “Dick told me about you.”

There _is_ a reason for Tim to know Dick Grayson. Before his parents had moved them out to Coast City there were the usual charity fundraisers and social gatherings for the elite rich, and on occasion his parents would bring him along. Bruce and Dick have been in Coast City once or twice for Wayne Enterprises business - the unveiling of a Ferris Aircraft prototype with integrated WE technology. 

Tim doesn't know if Dick knows he's Nightwing, the Star Sapphire that came looking for Hal that one time - which had made things interesting at the unveiling ceremony. It's making things interesting now with Roy looking at him like he's some kind of puzzle to be solved.

Roy pulls up a chair next to the one Tim was using and props his feet on Hal's desk. He slides a look at Tim when he sits next to him, nervous and awkward.

“Are you any good at darts?” 

Tim blinks, following Roy's gaze to the dartboard on the back of the office door, little marks in the wood around it from Hal's early attempts. 

“I'm okay, I guess,” he says. He manages to hit what he's aiming at most of the time anyway.

“Yeah? I'm pretty good myself, you up for a game?”

Tim almost laughs at that, but Roy's watching him with a smile on his face and. “I. Sure.” There's no way Tim's going to win against Roy, but it'll be fun to try.


End file.
